Too Far Away
by SniperCT
Summary: Korra and Asami were friends for years on the internet. A friendship that turned to romance. Only what do you do when your long distance girlfriend is the President's Daughter?
1. Internet Girlfriends

_**(**_ ** _For Korrasami Week 2015. Day 3; Internet Girlfriends)_**

Korra couldn't quite remember what her life had been like before she'd met Asami. Well she could, but Asami added a little something extra she couldn't quantify. She talked to her every day, listened to her voice at night as she fell asleep. Sometimes it seemed as though they were always together, even if they were thousands of miles apart. She had to remind herself that it could be a lot worse. Bolin was in love with a girl from _China_. That's something like a hundred thousand miles away from DC. At least he acted like it.

But Asami was in Las Vegas. That was a whole lot closer. That was _doable_. Probably. If she actually had a _car_ and would actually be allowed to drive alone. But it wasn't like Asami didn't have a car, or wasn't the daughter of some casino mogul so probably had a private plane. Or several. And an open invitation to visit.

Korra liked to entertain the thought that Hiroshi Sato was involved with the mob. She'd only seen his pictures on TV and she could believe it but it made the thought of being with Asami funny, considering who her own dad was.

But Asami was definitely not mob. Asami could be a _model_. She was beautiful enough. Smart enough to go to any college she wanted. Probably MIT, she talked about it enough. That would make her a few thousand miles away instead of less than a thousand. Korra wouldn't dream of asking her to change it, but she had, maybe just a little bit, researched Universities in the Boston area. For reasons. Harvard wasn't actually out of the realm of possibility.

That she was actively considering uprooting herself to be with Asami if she had to should be more alarming than it was. But the schools she'd looked at were really good for what she was studying so it wasn't entirely a foolish idea. She wouldn't be moving five hundred miles just for a person. Even if that person was beautiful and elegant and had sent her a selfie last night that had made her drop her phone.

"Ugh." Korra looked at her phone. Asami wasn't answering her texts, which meant she was probably doing something with her dad. She could survive a few hours without hearing from her sort-of-not-really-but-definitely girlfriend.

She flipped on the tv. The news was still talking about the non-scandal scandal with her uncle and her dad's response and she flipped it back off. "Ugh."

Someone knocked at her door, and Korra jumped. "Yeah?"

A voice on the other side responded, "Can you believe the ordeal I had to go through to get in here?"

Korra froze, staring at the door as though it was a strange, alien rock. Then she bolted to the door and threw it open. Standing on the other side and flanked by Korra's Secret Service agents was Asami Sato.

Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders and her eyes were even more strikingly beautiful in person than they were through a webcam.

"Hi," Asami breathed, drinking in the sight of Korra. "I hope I'm not imposing or anything, but you _did_ invite me and everything."

To the amusement of Agents Carter and Martinelli, Korra launched herself at Asami, picking her up in a bear hug that squeezed the breath from Asami's lungs. "I can't believe you're here!"

She set Asami down, then yanked her into her room and closed the door behind her. "What are you even doing here?"

Asami pushed her hair behind her shoulder, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "Well, I was hoping you'd be interested in a road trip."


	2. The Bronx

" _Secretary of State Beifong had stern words for_ -" Asami flicked the radio off. "Where are we?"

"I think we took the wrong turn off somewhere." Korra craned her neck, looking around. Three hours in a car, alone with Asami. It was the best three hours of her life. Asami was a _joy_ to talk to, and Korra kept sneaking her hand over to her knee. And sneaking glances at her. It was probably a good thing Asami was driving right now because Korra would have crashed them three times over by now. Which would be a shame since Asami's car was so nice and sporty. Swanky. Snazzy.

"Google maps?" Asami moved one hand from the wheel and placed it over Korra's on her knee. Mostly to keep it there. "With all that construction and the detour, I don't even know where we are anymore."

"The Bronx," Korra said, spotting a sign as they passed it. "We just entered the Bronx. Cool!"

"The Bronx," Asami repeated. "How did we manage to get this lost?"

"You're supposed to be genius."

Asami reached over and nudged Korra in the shoulder. "Shush."

"Hey can we stop and get something to eat?"

"Are you sure tweedle dee and tweedle dum would be okay with that? I mean, walking into some place in the middle of New York with Secret Service agents in toe is going to draw attention."

"They'll be fine, besides we lost them three lights back." Korra looked down at her phone. "Take a left here, there's supposed to be a really good place to get pizza here. Five stars on Tripadvisor."

"Wow that place is tiny!"

"It looks cute though."

Asami drove until she found a free parking meter, then pulled in. "I'll put an hour in, that should be enough time."

Korra pulled on a New York Rangers cap and a pair of huge sunglasses, and looked at Asami. "How do I look?"

"Like a huge dork."

"I'll take it." Korra groaned as she got out of the car. She stretched her legs. "Oh my _god_."

Trying to ignore the _sound_ Korra had just made, Asami put money in the meter. "Feels good to stretch our legs, doesn't it."

It did, but Korra mostly liked the way Asami walked close to her as they headed towards the pizza place. Her hand twitched, her fingers wanting to _touch_ Asami's, but she didn't know if it would be welcome, especially if someone recognized her. Who knew who was watching?

Their hands brushed as they stepped inside. The pizza place was small but cozy, and most importantly of all it smelled _divine_. Korra groaned. "The last time I had pizza was like, a month after we first started talking. Special treat. My mom is a bit of a health nut."

"So I've heard." Asami liked her pizza with the basics. Sauce, cheese, and a meat. But Korra went for the works. Four different kind of meats, three cheeses, and by Asami's guesstimate, sixteen thousand veggies.

"I think you forgot the anchovies," Asami joked.

Korra just stuck her tongue out before digging in.

Asami laughed, then picked up her own slice. She nearly choked on it when she felt Korra's foot nudge hers. She looked up at her, but Korra was feigning innocence, chewing her food and looking out the window. Asami narrowed her eyes and nudged her foot back.

The situation quickly escalated, until Korra had her foot in Asami's lap under the table and Asami was praying no one was noticing.

"Ladies."

They both looked up as Agents Carter and Martinelli stood next to their table. The brunettes had their arms folded in a matching fashion, and both had swapped their suits for something decidedly more casual. Agent Carter was wearing jeans and a Captain America t-shirt, and Agent Martinelli wore black slacks and a maroon blouse.

Korra was pretty sure the agents were fraternizing. "Uh. Hey! Want some pizza?" She held up a slice.

Agent Martinelli reached for the slice, but Carter smacked her hand. "Angie!"

"Oh come _on_ , Peg! This is the best pizza joint in the Bronx!"

Carter ignored her partner, turning a stern, scolding eye onto Korra. "The only reason you're on this madcap adventure is because we're following you."

"We didn't lose you on _purpose_ ," Korra insisted.

Martinelli waggled her finger. "You didn't answer your phone."

"Korra!" Asami shot a look at her, both of her eyebrows raised.

"I was distracted," she replied, folding her arms over her chest and sticking her lips out in a pout.

Carter looked at them, then rolled her eyes. "Finish up and we'll continue on." She tried to ignore the pleading look Martinelli gave her, before sighing. "Fine. Order something for us to take on the go."

'Whipped' Korra mouthed to Asami. Asami stifled a laugh with her hand.

"So what exactly is the plan?" Martinelli buckled up, then shoved a slice of pizza into her mouth.

"I figure we let them think they lost us again a little closer to Boston."

"Look at you, developing a heart."

"They're young women in love, with very powerful parents. How often are they going to be allowed to be normal?" Carter started the car. "If they don't _think_ we're watching them, they'll be able to be themselves more."

"I'm gonna call ahead," Martinelli said. "I know a guy at the office there, he can scope out the hotel before we get there."

"Are they behind us?" Asami asked, looking at Korra.

"Yes they are, mom."

"I know it sucks, but the only reason your dad let you go was because he trusted them." Asami tried not to think about the fact that she'd met the President of the United States. Who's daughter she'd had some _very_ lewd conversations with.

"You're right." Korra settled down, shifting in her seat and tilting her head so she could watch Asami drive. She jumped a little when Asami's hand snaked across the divider and took hers.

"Asami?"

"Yeah?"

Korra rubbed her thumb across Asami's knuckles. "Thank you. I don't know when I'd have gotten a chance to do something like this."

Asami nibbled on her lip. "I was scared you'd freak out. Me showing up like that. If I'd even be allowed past security."

"Are you kidding?!" Korra sat up straighter. "Seeing you, in person, for reals. It was….I mean. I didn't know a person could get any prettier than you looked on a screen!"

Stopping for a red light, Asami hesitated only a second, before leaning over to kiss Korra's cheek. "You're the sweetest."

Korra grinned like a loon. She wanted to hug Asami and never let her go. She nearly hadn't, back at the White House. Just being near Asami was intoxicating, and if the blush on her girlfriend's cheek was any indication, she had an effect on Asami too.

It made her feel a little heady, and Korra resolved to push that limit on the rest of the trip.


	3. Not so Unexpected

_**(For Korrasami Week Day 7; Unexpected)**_

The motel was kind of cheesy and out of the way. Asami had never actually stayed in any place that wasn't at least four stars, so this was kind of an adventure to her. "Carter wasn't kidding when she said it would be a place that no one would expect."

"Right?" Korra went around to the trunk to help with the luggage. The sun had started to set, and she had to make herself move or she'd just stare at Asami all evening. "I mean, considering who we are, this is a great way to avoid attention. We'll need that if we hope to actually get to tour campuses tomorrow without problems."

"I've gotten pretty good at flying under the radar." Asami popped the trunk, then closed the car door.

Korra stared into the trunk, and the approximately thirty tons of luggage inside. She looked at Asami. "This is flying under the radar?"

"Did I over pack?"

A laugh bubbled up out of Korra. "I wasn't aware we were going to be staying a month!"

Asami grinned at her. She touched Korra's cheek. "A month isn't long enough for all the things I want to do with you."

Although she was _positive_ that Asami's words were innocent, that didn't stop the blush from creeping onto Korra's face. She stammered something unintelligible, and then started to pull out the luggage. Asami watched in astonishment as Korra hefted most of the luggage in one go and carried it off. She grabbed the last suitcase, then closed the trunk and jogged after her.

"Uhm, Korra?"

"Yeah? Hey, can you get the door, I can't see."

Asami swiped the room key, and held the door for Korra. She stared at Korra as the woman set the luggage down on the ground. "How are you lifting all of that?"

Flexing, Korra patted her bicep. "There's this really great gym in the White House. Me and my dad always used to do exercises together. Not as much now, but we try to make it a routine when we can."

Sucking in her lip, Asami tore her gaze away from Korra's arm long enough to put down her suitcase. She should have expected that, she'd seen Korra in workout clothing before, but seeing her up close and personal was an entirely different thing. The fact that they were alone weighed on her and she rubbed her palms on her pants to try to make them stop itching to touch her.

Korra seemed to pick up on it, and grinned. "Asami, you okay? Do you want to touch my arms?"

"What? Yeah? No? Fine? I mean yes?" Flustered, Asami backed into the wall as Korra stepped closer. She realized they were alone, in a hotel room. With one bed. She looked past Korra. Yep. One bed. Why was there only one bed?

"Maybe we should talk about it." Korra took Asami's hands and squeezed them, her expression softening.

"What?"

"Us?"

Asami ducked her head for a moment, before lifting it again and meeting Korra's eyes. "What about us?"

"I mean, there's an us, right? I've never felt more connected with someone than when I'm talking to you. Even if we're both silent and I'm listening to you breathe while you're falling asleep and you make this cute little sighing sound." And the other sounds that Asami sometimes made over the phone, which Korra tried not to think about. Just because they'd done _that_ didn't mean that they'd do _other things_ and she didn't want to get her hopes up.

The heat returned to Asami's face. "What are you asking?" She thought she knew but maybe they needed to say it. Maybe they needed to both hear it.

"We've been 'together' for like, eight months," Korra pointed out. "And we just survived five hours in a car, part of that in New York without killing each other."

"I love you." Asami blurted. She winced, then smacked her head against the wall several times, until Korra cushioned her with her hand. "I uhm."

Korra hadn't expected that. Maybe she should have. How many times had she bit her tongue when saying goodnight to Asami? Was all of this really so unexpected? She leaned up, just a little, and kissed her. Asami sighed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Korra's shoulder.

They separated, enough for them to touch foreheads. Korra smiled giddily. "I've been wanting to do that all day. I love you, Asami."


End file.
